futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2024 United States presidential election (Hic est nostrum Future)
The 2024 United States presidential election was the 60th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 5th, 2024 along with gubernatorial, senate, house and local elections. The Democratic nominee, Incumbent President Pete Buttigieg of Indiana and his running mate, Vice President Tom Udall of New Mexico defeated the Republican nominee, United States Senator Mike Lee of Utah and his running mate, United States Representative Warren Davidson of Ohio. The main topics of this election were the Equality Act of 2021, climate change, healthcare and United States intervention in the Venezuelan Civil War. President Buttigieg ran his success of ending the Late 2020s recession, proposing the Green Act and LGBTQIA Rights. While Lee campaigned for a smaller role in government, ending United States regime change in Venezuela and states rights. Due to well economy and divide in the Republican party, Buttigieg won re-election with 310 electoral votes and 47% of the popular vote. Buttigieg was the first Democrat to win Florida since Barack Obama in 2012. Background Pete Buttigieg, an Democrat who was elected in 2020 against Republican President Donald J. Trump ran for re-election. Buttigieg's first term was considered alright by most Americans, with his approval rating being around 48% to 55%. During his first term, he legalized marijuana in all 50 states, signed the Equality Act into law, attempted to pass the Green Act, signed more Gun control legislation and made Puerto Rico the 51st State in 2023. After the Trump administration, the Republican Party was guideless. Many in the party wanted to continue Trump's agenda on Immigration, tax cuts and tariffs, while many fiscally libertarian republicans wanted to end the Venezuelan regime change, support states rights, and campaign for lowered taxes and government spending. Nominations Democratic Party As the Incumbent president, Pete Buttigieg won his party's nomination without no completion. Candidates * Pete Buttigieg, 46th President of the United States (2021-2029) Pete Buttigieg Official Portrait (cropped).jpg|President Pete Buttigieg of Indiana Republican Party Due to Trump's loss in 2020, the Republican Party was undecided in what direction to do in. Many Libertarian Republicans such as Justin Amash, Rand Paul, Thomas Massie and Mike Lee wanted the party to move more fiscally conservative, while many Trump Republicans wanted to stay with the Trump Agenda. When the race started in 2023, 2020 Libertarian nominee Justin Amash and United States Senator Mike Lee announced their run, along with former Vice President Mike Pence and United States Senator Martha Blackburn. Pence would be leading in the polls in the beginning, with support from former Trump supporters and religious conservatives. But when Josh Hawley got in the race in June, many of his support would shift to Hawley. By the Iowa primaries, Lee and Hawley were going up against each another. Lee would sweep the west and the northeast, while Hawley would win mainly in the south. On June 13th 2024, Mike Lee was the Republican nominee and he chose United States Representative Warren Davidson of Ohio as his running mate at the Republican National Convention. Candidates * Mike Lee, United States Senator of Utah (2011-) * Josh Hawley, United States Senator of Missouri (2019-) * Mike Pence, 48th Vice President of the United States (2017-2021) * Charlie Baker, 72nd Governor of Massachusetts (2015-2023) * Devin Nunes, United States Representative of California's 22nd Congressional District (2013-2025) * Tom Cotton, United States Senator of Arkansas (2015-) * Martha Blackburn, United States Senator of Tennessee (2019-) * Justin Amash, United States Representative of Michigan's 3rd Congressional District (2011-) MikeLee.jpg JoshHawley.jpg MikePence.jpg Massachusetts-Governor-Charlie-Baker.jpg DevinNunes.png Tomcottonportrait.jpg Marshablackburn.jpg JustinAmash.png Category:Hic est nostrum Future Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:US elections 2024